Wolves in Pictures
by MidnightWolfGirl
Summary: Hinata is an inspiring photographer. One day she meets a new guy on a train ride home named Naruto. She goes to take pictures of some wolves she had heard that were in the area, and she meets a brown wolf with yellow eyes and bites her! Now Hinata is a wolf hybrid and the rival pack, lead by Sasuke, wants her! Now Hinata has to choose between her heart and what is right. Lemons!
1. Prolouge

So this is my story I got inspired to write in honor of Andrea Comer's book series Nightshade. Im not taking her ideas from her story! Get that now! I just got an idea from her. Enjoy.

Hyuga Hinata was never one to be outgoing. In fact she never really amounted to anything special, unlike her sister Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata had moved to America when she was 8 years old, however when she turned 19 she moved back to her home town, Nippon, Japan, a few months prior.

Hinata was a petite woman, she had blue almost black hair, her eyes were as white as snow, which was odd because no one in her family had eyes like hers. She had a beautiful body, and curves in all the right places. She wore a purple t-shirt that hugged her curves on her waist perfect, she wore light colored capris pants with a hole at the top by her pockets. They also fit her perfect showing her curves on her back side and her toned legs.

Hinata was an inspiring photographer, she wasn't a normal photographer that took random pictures of Japan's natural beauty. She liked taking pictures of.

Wolves.

Hinata had always had a fiery passion for the animal, she had no clue why. She just always thought they were amazing creatures.

Hinata sighed hard as she rested her head in her palm, the train ride back from her best friend's home in Kamiki wasn't the most fun she has ever had in her life. Ino Yamanaka and Hinata had always been best friends since grade school. Hinata made plans with Ino regularly to meet up and gossip about all of the juicy things to gossip about.

The train came to a sudden stop at a train stop and passengers boarded the train, unfazed to Hinata. Then a man with sun kissed hair and gorgeous blue eyes got on the train, and he immediately got her attention.

The man stood about 6 foot tall, he had 3 whisker like marks on both of his cheeks. Hinata felt the heat from her blush radiating off of her face as she looked him up and down.

He wore a grey t-shirt, black shorts that came to his knees, white tennis shoes, and he carried luggage in his hand.

'He must be from out of town' Hinata had thought to herself. The man made his way back to the back of the train cart and noticed a empty seat beside of Hinata.

He sat down next to her and glanced at her then faced her with a toothy grin. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata looked at him and flashed him a small smile, "Hello, Im Hinata Hyuga" she replied.

"Hinata?" he tilted his head cutely at her and smiled again, "that's a pretty name, Hinata!"

Not one for getting compliments, Hinata looked down at her knees and blushed, "Thank you"

Hinata had always had a major stuttering problem ever since she was little, and thanks to Ino's help over the years, she got over it.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Hinata looked around biting her lower lip trying to find something to talk about with this gorgeous man. She looked at his suitcase and it hit her.

"So, where are you from?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, once again. "I'm from Ryoshima Coast."

Hinata figured that was from he got his tan from, "Ahh, I see. I heard it was pretty through there. I have only been a few times, being as I'm a photographer."

Naruto was a little taken back, he thought she was a model or something the pertained to that.

"Really? That is so cool. What do you take pictures of?"

"Wolves."

To Be Continued...

Well how was that? :) R&R Olivia


	2. Mating Bond

First chapter of Wolves in Pictures(: Enjoy!

It had been a couple of days since Naruto and Hinata had met on the train, they had exchanged numbers and he said once he got settled in his new apartment he would call her. Hinata had found herself thinking of this man, she had met only days ago. But, yet she had the urge to be with him. She yearned for him, and wanted nothing more than too look into the eyes that drove her wild.

Hinata didn't understand these feelings at all. She was sitting, lazily, on her couch with her knees up to her chest with frozen yogurt in one hand and a spoon in the other eating it, with her mind wondering back to Naruto.

**Meanwhile**

A brown wolf trotted solemnly through the forest of Nippon its ears perked high on his head facing the foliage.

The wolf trotted up to a peak in the mountains and tilted its head back with a glorious howl. Not a lone howl, more one of a wolf that was looking for something or someone.

**Moments Later**

The brown wolf made its way down the slope of the mountain and came to an opening in the forest. The opening was very calming, with the surrounding forest. It had a stream that flowed freely through it and a small waterfall a few feet from it.

The wolf walked over to the stream, bent its head down and lapped up some water. The wolf's ears twitched when it heard the sound of some twigs breaking. It lifted its head and sniffed the air, making sure there was no scent of the Uchiha pack.

The wolf barked playfully, and wagged its tail when it got the scent of an familiar scent.

As if on cue, a sand colored wolf came threw a couple of trees into the clearing.

This wolf was bigger than the brown wolf, its shoulders were broader and it had more of a muscle mass.

The brown wolf put its ears back and laid on the ground, with its tail between its legs. (As if saying "You're boss" for people who don't know wolves body language")

The sand colored wolf had its tail high and waving around, it bent its head down and licked the brown wolf's cheek.(As if saying "I know Im boss, you can get up")

The brown wolf stood and shook off the grass on its fur and wagged its tail at the other wolf.

'_Hey baa-chan!"_

The brown wolf said to the other wolf.

(I will explain in later chapters how they talk, cause obviously wolves can't speak with their mouths)

The sand colored wolf rolled its eyes and sat down on the forest floor.

'_This had better be good, Naruto.' _ Tsunade said. Tsunade was Naruto's pack leader. He had to obey what she said or there would be consequences he would have to endure. Tsunade found favoritism in Naruto more than any of his pack mates. His parents were killed when he was a pup, so she took him in when she became Alpha.(Leader)

Naruto put his ears back and slumped his head and shoulders '_S-She doesn't remember me..She doesn't remember us.'_

Tsunade sighed and licked Naruto's nose, _'Look, Naruto. She won't remember anything until you rebuild your Mating Bond with her' _Naruto looked at Tsunade, '_Edo, Baa-chan. I can't do that! If I just randomly pushed her down and starting mating with her, she wouldn't ever give me a chance to explain after!' _

Naruto whined and shook his head. Tsunade looked at her distraught Beta(Lower ranking pack member in the pack)

'_Well, obviously. However, there is another thing you can do to slowly bring back her memories' _ Naruto looked at her and tilted his head _'There is another way?'_

Tsunade nodded, _'Hai, it is called the Blood Bond' _Naruto lifted his eyebrow at her, '_Blood bond?'_

Tsunade, again, nodded. '_When you and Hinata mated. You released blood inside of her when you created the Mate Mark on her neck. If you were to bite her again, her wolf form would awaken once again.'_

Naruto stood and wagged his tail, '_That would be easy! I could totally do that!' _Tsunade wagged her tail, and chuckled '_The thing about it is, Runt. You must be in wolf form in order for your wolf blood to react to hers. It is almost like a electric bulb, so to speak. A light bulb needs an energy source to turn on correct? Well, once your blood enters her blood stream, it will be like a light bulb in her brain turning back on.'_

Naruto looked down with his eyes burning holes into the forest ground, taking all of this information in. _'So, you're saying. If I can bite Hinata and inject my blood into her wound, she can remember us?'_

Tsunade nodded. '_That's the basic idea.'_

Naruto jumped up and down barking, along with his tail going a million miles an hour. '_Arigatou, Baa-chan! I won't let you down!'_

Naruto licked Tsunade's cheek and ran back off into the forest. Tsunade smiled at her Beta, as he saw his figure running deep into the forest. '_I know you won't' _She thought to herself.

All the while, a lone figure in the shadows watched them. A low, menacing growl softly escaping its muzzle.

**That Night**

Naruto ran into his apartment, in human form, and jumped on his bed. He quickly took out his phone and dialed the number Hinata had given him.

(NOT REAL NUMBERS)

**Hyuga Hinata**

**768-058-2311**

He put the number into the phone and placed it up to his ear. Then with a click a soft voice that made his heart melt answered the phone.

**Hinata:**Moshi, Moshi?

**Naruto:**Hey Hinata!

**Hinata: **Oh! Naruto-kun, genki de su ka? (How are you?)

**Naruto:** Genki de su (I'm fine)

They talked about another hour or so about nothing, they really just listened to each other talk.

**Naruto:**Oh! Hey by the way, I found out something today.

**Hinata:**Oh? What was that?

**Naruto: **Some local campers, I ran into yesterday saw a small pack of wolves in the mountains.

**Hinata:** That's awesome! Looks like I have a date with some mountains!

Naruto chuckled.

**Naruto: **Yeah, I guess you do.

**Hinata:** Arigotou, Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** Anytime, Hinata-chan.

They talked for a few more hours, until Hinata yawned.

**Naruto:** Tired?

**Hinata:**Just a little bit, actually

**Naruto:** Well, get some rest, Hinata-chan. I will call you tomorrow night.

**Hinata:**Ok, Naruto-kun. Goodnight.

**Naruto:** Goodnight, Hinata-chan.

They hung up their phones.

Naruto laid back on his bed with a sigh and looked out of his window and stared at the moon and stars.

'Hinata-chan, you will remember me again. You will remember us.'

To be Continued..

If you have trouble picturing their wolf forms their pictures will be posted on my homepage!

R&R

~Olivia


	3. Moon of Love and Blood

Next chapter of Wolves in Pictures ! Enjoy!

The next day, Hinata was packing her equipment for her trip into the mountains. She grabbed a piece of paper that contained her check list:

1)**Camera-**Check

2)**Camera Carrying Case-**Check

3)**Shampoo/ Conditioner/ Body Wash-**Check

4)**Tent-**Check

5)**Sleeping Bag-**Check

6) **Clothes/Extra Shoes-**Check

7)**Extra Camera Battery-**Check

8)**Wolf Photo Album-**Check

9)**Extra Camera Memory Card-**Check

10)** Camera Lenses-**Check

Hinata checked off the things on her list one by one. She had already taken her shower and was ready to go.

**Night Fall**

Hinata had set her tent, in a beautiful spot in the mountains. She felt as if she had been here before, she felt drawn to it. Like..She was supposed to be there.

Hinata stripped down to her bare nude and put her hair up in a pony tail and entered the stream. She sat down and let the water wash over her as she caressed her body, washing it .

All the while, two pairs of yellow eyes watched her. The figured licked its lips and whined softly. 'Oh my Hina-hime. You're even more beautiful than I remember.' Naruto stalked Hinata quietly. As if he was stalking a stray deer that had wandered off to far from its herd.

Naruto laid under some brush and continued to watch her. Naruto allowed a small growl escape his lips, he felt protective of his mate and jealous. No one, other than him, was allowed to see her bare skin like this.

Hinata gasped and covered herself, when she heard something in the forest. "Who is there?" she said as she looked into the sea of trees.

Naruto slowly rose from his spot and crept over to his mate.

Hinata quickly turned around and her eyes met yellow ones. "Oh-Oh my.." she said softly. Hinata got out and put a towel around her naked form, and squatted down.

She looked into the wolves eyes and studied them intently. She had never seen such passion, it took her back. She slowly put her arm out to the wolf. 'Oh, you're mine Hinata ' Naruto thought.

Naruto put his ears back and licked her palm. Hinata gently scratched his ear, and giggled when he wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out.

Hinata smiled at the wolf. "My, aren't you just the cutest!" Naruto barked playfully at her. Which, made her smile more.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he jumped on her and showered her with kisses, tail wagging, and more whining.

(A/N: Wolves are very "touchy-feely" animals. Whenever they've missed a pack member, they reunite their bonds with body touch, whining, tail wagging, and licking of the muzzle. Depending on rank in the pack, but being as Naruto and Hinata are mates. They will reunite their bonds everytime likes this if they were to ever be separated again.)

Hinata squealed and giggled as she pushed his muzzle away, only making Naruto lick at her more. Hinata rubbed up and down his back as she giggled and scratched his back.

Naruto stopped his antics and moved his leg. (cliché) Hinata sat on her knees and rubbed his belly, she moved her hand and her towel fell exposing her body again.

Hinata's nipples became erect from the cool air from the stream. Naruto sat up and whined. Hinata looked at him curiously and saw his.."Wolfie" erection.

Hinata blushed and covered her mouth as she giggled. Naruto put her ears back and looked away from her.

"It's OK, wolfie. You won't tell anyone, and I won't tell anyone about you either" she said as she rubbed his head with a smile.

Naruto shook his head as Hinata picked up her towel and quickly grabbed her camera from her bag and turned it on, and pointed it at him.

Naruto tilted his head, in a oddly familiar manner, as she took a picture. She smiled at the camera and clicked 'Save'.

**Midnight**

Hinata had started a campfire and Naruto had laid his head on her lap as she stroked his head and neck. She had taken a lot of pictures of her and this wolf together, and there was a bunch of hugs and laughs.

Naruto hasn't been this relaxed and loved since the first time they mated.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the moon, then back at Hinata. Hinata looked down at him and he did something she didn't expect.

He licked her lips.

Hinata blushed and smiled, "D'aww. Do you have a crush on me?" Naruto barked in reply wagging his tail.

Which, cause Hinata to giggle again. "Well, I know you won't break my heart" she said as she put her arms around his neck and held him close.

Naruto frowned and snuggled into her grasp.

After a few moments of Naruto being held by Hinata, he stood up and walked to a small hill near the camp site.

Hinata watched her new wolf friend with curious eyes, then Naruto threw back his head and howled at the moon.

Hinata immediately took a picture with her camera and squealed with delight. Naruto trotted back Hinata and wagged his tail at her.

Hinata stood up and rubbed his head "Arigtou, for making this the best night ever, wolfie!"

'This is it..' Naruto thought.

Naruto stepped back and nipped Hinata on the finger and darted off into the forest.

Hinata winced and looked at her finger, which now had two fang marks that blood seeped threw the skin.

"Hey! Wait! ….Don't leave me alone!" she screamed into the night.

Naruto looked back at the clearing and sighed hard. 'Gomen, Hinata-chan. It was for your own good, so you can remember us.'

Naruto stopped and howled once again at the moon. Hinata heard the lone howl, and did something she had no idea why she did it.

She howled back.

Naruto perked his ears up and wagged his tail as hard as he could and barked, as he jumped up and down with jubliance.

Once again, those dark eyes watch the entire scene play out,

'Oh, my beautiful Hinata. You will be mine. No matter what the cause'

To Be Continued...

R&R Olivia


	4. A Tormented Dream Keeper

Next chapter of Wolves in Pictures(: Oh! And for Nerds and Cheerleading fans, Ive finally decided on Hinata's baby situation, the new chapter should be up late tonight or sometime tomorrow after church.

Enjoy!

Hinata quickly raised up from her pillow, sweating and panting. It had been almost 2 weeks since she had met that wolf in the mountains. And, ever since she has been having dreams, almost like visions. Of something she couldn't explain.

**Dream:**

A black wolf with white tips on her fur ran through the forest, her bright white eyes desperately searching the area in front of her. Making sure she cleared various obstacles without any problem.

She ran as hard and as fast as her legs would take her.

She hopped the stream in the clearing, with ease and eventually came to a secluded den(where mother wolves or most hibernating animals keep their babies till a certain age) and transformed into her human form. She crawled into the den and picked up two pups. Both male.

They were black like her, only they had yellow eyes with blonde tips. They were snuggled close together and sleeping in a deep slumber.

' Nikko..Senshi..'

Hinata thought as she picked them up, and held them close. Both of them yawned and snuggled deep into her breasts. Feeling the warmth and scent of their mother. Hinata put her face down into theirs and they both licked their mother's cheek and whimpered with glee.

Hinata sat them back down and transformed into her wolf form once again, growling at the rival scent.

A lone wolf saw Hinata enter the den and licked his muzzle for this quest was going to be rather.

Bloody.

His intentions were to kill Hinata's mate, and their pups Nikko and Senshi. And, now that Hinata was alone, he had every chance to do so.

(A/N: This behavior is typical for males of most species that come into other males territory. They take over the pack, pride, or whatever and kill the recent male's offspring and mate with the female(s) depending on the species.)

Hinata turned and licked her pups, "Ai Shi Te Ru."(I Love You) then she busted out of the den and tackled the lone wolf, sinking her fangs into the back of his neck.

The lone wolf howled in pain and threw her off, and pined her up against a tree. "You will never get away with this! My mate will stop you!" Hinata screamed.

The wolf smirked and licked his muzzle once again, "Oh, my sweet Hinata-chan. Your "mate" abandoned you, with two worthless runts. If you were two be mine, we would take over Nippon and begin our own amazing pack. And, there would be none to stop us!"

At this point, the rain had started pouring down on them. The lone wolf had his tail high and Hinata had her's between her legs.

"I won't EVER mate with someone like you!" Hinata screamed and growled.

The lone wolf smirked, "So be it. If I can't have you. No one can!" He raised his head and came down to clamp onto her neck for the killing blow. Hinata squeezed her eyes waiting for her dying moment, but.

It never came.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw her mate growling in front of her, as the lone wolf picked himself off of the ground.

"Get off of my, Hinata-chan!" her mate cried. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she ran and licked his muzzle, as she rubbed their cheeks together. "Aww, what a touching scene to bad your runts can't see it!" Again, as if on cue two blood curling whines were heard from their den.

"**NIKKO, SENSHI!"** they cried in unison.

Naruto growled, "I will **KILL** you, Sasuke!" as he lunged at him. Sasuke readied himself and tackled Naruto to the ground, killing him.

Hinata screamed into the Heaven's as Sasuke laughed with glee.

**End of Dream**

Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and cried soft tears onto her sheets. She felt useless, angry, depressed, vulnerable. So many emotions pained her heart.

Hinata laid back on her bed, and drifted into another restless sleep.

**The Next Day**:

Hinata wanted to get her dreams out of her head by doing a little grocery shopping. She walked down the different isles looking for various foods and drinks she needed. And, oddly she craved Miso Ramen by Mao-chan. She never really liked ramen but she had a sudden craving too it and couldn't get enough of it.

After she finished her shopping, she took her items to her car, put them in and pushed the shopping cart to the front. She turned around and a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed back into a small alley between a local restaurant, and the grocery store.

Her abductor smelled her hair and hummed in her ear with delight. "Hinata-chan, how I've missed your glorious scent against mine"

To Be Continued..


	5. Let her go! And What Kind of Dreams?

Wolves In Pictures! :) Enjoy!

Hinata felt her palms become sweaty as her caper held his hand to her mouth, she frantically moved her eyes around, looking for any sign of something that could help her, or anyone that could help get this person off of her.

The man slowly ran the tip of his nose through her hair, taking in the scent of Lilacs. "Ahh, my Hime(Princess) You're scent is as intoxicating as sake just brewed." Hinata's heart was racing and her breath became raspy.

'What do I do? Think Hinata think!'

Suddenly, a black figure stood in front of the alley, causing the man to take his nose away from her head. Hinata muffled screams into his hand, causing the man to tighten his grip on her. "Now, now Hinata-chan. Don't make this harder on yourself" he whispered in her ear.

The figure clutched it's fists "Let. Her. Go!" it spoke. Hinata could have sworn she heard the man growl, but a lot has happened to her in the past few days.

The man let her go, causing Hinata to burst forward, running away as fast as she could. "This isn't over! I will have you!" She heard behind her.

Hinata noticed that sun kissed hair she knew so well and jumped into his arms, Naruto put his arms around her waist holding her close. "Did he hurt you, Hinata? " he asked, Hinata shook her head into his chest with tear filled eyes. "N-No." She muttered through her sobs.

Naruto looked down at her with a frown, 'Hinata..' he thought. He picked her up bridal style and sat her in his car. He loaded her groceries in the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

The car ride back to Hinata's home was pretty quiet, Hinata had been calming herself down and Naruto had been engulfed into his thoughts as he drove.

' Will she ever remember? I can't believe Sasuke is back.. He will NOT take her from me, not again' he thought.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and noticed his tense muscles, and his firm grip on the steering wheel. She also noticed.. Wait.. Was that fangs? She was a tad taken back and felt her self become worried about him. "N-Naruto? Are you ok?" she asked.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata, long enough to see her worried expression. "Heh, I'm fine Hinata-chan. I promise" He said as he flashed her that dazzling smile of his. Hinata could see pain in his eyes, and knew he was lying, but decided to drop the subject.

When they arrived, Naruto carried Hinata in and sat her gently onto the couch. "I will put your things away for you, Hinata. You just stay put. " He said, Hinata wanted to protest, but was cut off when Naruto put his finger to her lips "Ah, ah , ah. Hinata-chan, no protesting. I will get you a blanket, with a cup of hot tea and join you after I'm done putting your things away."

Hinata blushed and nodded, causing Naruto to smile at her. "Good" he said and walked away, not being able to stop a smirk, adorning his face.

A few moments later, Naruto returned to Hinata with a blanket and the cup of tea. "Here ya go" He said as he gave her the cup and put the blanket around her shoulders.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" she said, blowing the tea and taking a small sip of it. "You're welcome, Hina-hime"

Hinata looked at Naruto, "What did you call me?" Naruto bit his lip 'Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out, damn force of habit' he screamed in his head.

"G-Gomen, Hinata-chan. I-I just thought it was cute, and it suited you." He told her with puppy eyes, and an innocent expression. Hinata giggled and smiled, "It's ok Naruto-kun. You can call me that if you wish" Naruto felt his inner wolf, howl with joy 'Score one for the big dogs' he snickered outwardly at that, causing Hinata to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Naruto smiled at her, "Oh, nothing. Just something that happened the other day is all"

Hinata smiled at him, "If you say so."

They sat and talked for a good while, until.

"Hey Naruto?" Hinata asked as she took her finger and traced the rim of the cup, staring into the last of it's contents. "Hm?"

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately. " Naruto raised his eyebrow "Dreams? About what?"

Hinata sighed softly and creased her forehead, as in deep thought. "Well, there is this place in the woods, with a stream, waterfall, and it's very secluded. I went there to get those photos of the wolf pack, but I only saw one lone wolf."

Naruto's heart was racing, and his head danced around with mixed thoughts. "Oh? What did the wolf do?" Hinata closed her eyes, as she remembered.

She told him the story, and these dreams she had been having.

"I don't know, Naruto. These dreams have me depressed, and so many awful emotions. It's like I have to fight to get out of bed, and I have no idea why" she murmured and stared at her reflection in the tea. "I swear, I think that wolf cursed me"

Naruto busted out laughing, causing Hinata and playfully smack his arm "It's not funny!" Naruto wiped his eyes, and smiled at her "I don't think it cursed you, Hinata-chan. I think these dreams are trying, ya know. To maybe, tell you something, or perhaps show you another life."

Naruto studied her expression intently, as she looked back down at the cup. "They don't feel like dreams, they're almost like..visions. Of a whole other life that was."

Naruto took his arm and placed it on her back, gently rubbing it. "I'm sure it will be ok, Hina-hime." Hinata felt an electric bolt shoot through her body at his touch, causing her to gasp a little. "Is something wrong?" He asked her with a worried expression.

"Oh no, sorry. This tea is still a tad hot." she said as she sat the cup down. "Hey Naruto, will you stay with me tonight? After today, I really don't wanna be alone." Naruto nodded his head, "Of course I will, Hinata-chan. I will stay as long as you want me too."

Hinata smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun. You're the best!" she exclaimed, and boasted into her room. Hinata blushed furiously 'Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! ' she screamed in her head.

Naruto, however, was smiling ear to ear and his heart was leaping with joy. 'Yosh!' he yelled in his head.

Hinata returned to the living room with a night shirt, and some night shorts. "These are my cousins for when he comes to stay the night, sometimes, I assume he wouldn't mind you wearing them." Naruto stood and took the clothes "Arigatou, Hinata" with a smile.

Hinata smiled back at him, and nodded. "Where should I change?" Naruto asked. "Down the hall, first door on your right." she told him. Naruto nodded and kissed her on the cheek "Very much appreciated"

he said as he strolled to the bathroom.

Hinata blushed furiously and held that cheek, that he kissed. 'O-Oh my' she thought and slumped to the couch.

'This is going to be one interesting night'

To be continued..

R&R Olivia(:


	6. The White Knight

Since I have kept this on hiatus for so long, I have decided to put another chapter up :) Enjoy! Oh and Nerds and Cheerleading fans, read the note at the end! ~Olivia

**Else Where:**

A lone white wolf stood with it's head bowed, finishing the remains of a rabbit carcass. It licked it's muzzle cleaning of what it could of the blood on it's flanks(lower part of the leg, near the paws). The wolf lifted it's head to the breeze, it's now pink muzzle sticking toward the moon as it sniffed the air.

In the soft breeze, a faint howl was heard by the wolf, causing it's ears to become erect. It howled back at the faint sound, and leaped over the carcass and into the night.

A few moments later, the wolf came to a clearing. The clearing wasn't much, a simple log that had fell that connected the forest floor, laid a top the ground. The trees barely showing the moon and the night sky.

Twigs cracking caused the wolf to turn it's head in the direction of sound, when a massive black wolf came from the sea of black.

The white wolf whimpered, sticking its tail between its legs and rolled on its back. The black wolf nodded its head in acknowledgment, and allowed the white wolf to rise and sit facing it.

'_Saskue-sama' _the white wolf nodded, Sasuke sat in front of the white wolf, putting his tail around his legs.

_' Ahhh, the White Knight, just the wolf I wanted to see' _Sasuke said.

The white wolf was a very broad wolf, and also very big in muscle mass and was quite intimidating. No other dared to mess with him. He was known for his skilled fighting, and jaw strength. If someone crossed his path.

They wouldn't be heard of again.

Sasuke licked his muzzle anxiously, _'Now, since you are my second in command. Refresh my memory on why they call you White Knight' _

The white wolf, nodded _'They call me White Knight, because of my fur. It's as white as the Winter snow. And because I'm the best warrior in the land, no one has been able to defeat me in battle. '_ he replied.

Sasuke shuddered with glee, '_Ahh, yes now I remember. You shall be an excellent ally'_

_'Neji.'_

Neji nodded his head, _'I am at your service, Sasuke-sama'_

Sasuke grinned, '_Excellent'_

**Later On:**

Neji trotted through the forest, after his meeting with Sasuke, and headed back to the heart of Uchiha territory. Ruffling in the bushes, caused him to snarl and tense. _'I know you're there! Come out!'_ he yelled.

Then out came a brown wolf with light brown eyes, the wolf was smaller and more petite than Neji but was still big for a female on muscle. '_Calm yourself Hercules, it's only me.'_ Neji sighed and relaxed a bit when he noticed who it was.

_'Tenten, don't scare me like that. You almost lost your life just then.' _Neji said in annoyance. Tenten giggled and rubbed their cheeks ' _Ahhh, so the great White Knight wouldn't kill little old me?'_ Tenten whined like a puppy and gave him the famous eyes that, for the sake of him nor anyone else, drove him wild.

Neji put his ears back and turned his head, almost as if he were pouting. This made Tenten giggle a tad more '_Fine, fine. I will stop teasing you.. For now'_ she said as she wagged her tail and trotted to a nearby stream they would always stop and relax at.

Neji, lazily, walked over and lapped up some water and laid down beside the cool water. Tenten laid in front of him, crossing her front paws.

_'So, what did Sasuke-sama want?'_ Tenten asked, Neji rested his head on his front paws, with his eyes closed _'Nothing, just business.' _ Neji replied. _'Ya know, this whole thing is stupid. She is one of my closest friends and once she regains her memories, it isn't going to be pretty. After all, she is your cousin'_

Neji scowled in annoyance and stood up, _' Hinata maybe my family, but her mate sure as hell isn't. I will make him pay for what he has done to me'_ he growled and traced his tongue over his sharp canines '_I can't wait to have his neck between my teeth, then I will have peace within my aching soul'_

Tenten couldn't believe what Neji was saying, she stood and growled at him '_Neji! How could you say that?! Hinata loves Naruto with all of her heart, and because of your selfish act you would put an end to his life!' _

Neji turned to face Tenten, growling and baring his teeth _'Selfish act_ ?! _What was selfish was that I didn't kill him when I had the chance!'_

Tenten and Neji stared each other down, brown eyes looking into light blue eyes. Tenten sighed hard and put her ears back. '_Haven't you done enough to hurt, Hinata? After all, if you remember frankly, you did kill her only two pups.'_

**Flashback:**

Neji silently watched from afar as Hinata dived into the den. 'This is it.' he thought.

Moments later, he watched Sasuke approach the den site, and he gave him a slight nod when he looked over to where he was hiding. He watched as Hinata busted out of den and pinned to the ground. 'Weak, as usual' he thought with a head shake.

He watched Naruto push Sasuke off, 'Now is my chance' he moved swiftly behind the fray and crawled into the den, without a sound.

Neji stared at the pups for a moment 'Gomen..my nephews' he thought as he ripped one of the pups jugular out, having it whine with great agony. He did the same to the other pup, and licked his muzzle of the blood.

**Now:**

Neji shook his head from the horrible memory and looked down, '_I know what I did was wrong.. I shouldn't have done it, and I live with that pain everyday of my life. And, if I could change it, I would in a very heartbeat' _

Tenten walked over and laid her head under his '_Shh, it's ok. I'm here Neji-kun.'_

They sat like this for about an hour.

_'I'm gonna head back to the main masion' _Tenten said, and began to head back '_Are you coming?'_

Neji looked at her, '_I will be on my way soon.' _Tenten nodded and with that, she was gone.

Neji sat on the ground with a sigh and looked up at the moon.

'Will you ever forgive me?'

To be continued..

R&R~ Olivia :)

Sooo, on Nerds and Cheerleading I have decided on Hinata's baby situation just not on what is to happen between that. But, when I do I shall make a chapter! Ciao3


End file.
